role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
CondorMask
CondorMask (コンドルマスク Kondorumasuku) is a Nocturne of unknown rank with a condor motif and RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality CondorMask can be considered the dark to FlamingoMask's light; while having some morals and standards, he has a bit more of an edge to him compared to FlamingoMask. He is rebellious, doesn't like to be ordered around and is more willing to kill villains believing that it's foolish to let them live and would rather just stop them now than continue to let them run rampant. While these traits would imply him to be an arrogant and hot-blooded person, in truth he is much more cold and logical and despite his harsh ways has good intentions. Similar to MoleMask when he first started out, CondorMask wasn't very well trusted at first, due to him making some rather odd choices. Not helping matters was when he "stole" Unica and Sagiri (only it was revealed he took them just to fix them up and bring them back later). He has since made up for it with his actions, however he still doesn't wish to stick around much longer, as he rather go out and keep doing what he pleases before inevitable death comes. Out of all the members of Flamingo Squadron, he seems to get along with Neo SquidMask the most (which is ironic, considering at one point he got him turned in), as he finds him to be amusing and they both have rather laid-back and have a tendency to go in alone. His relation with FlamingoMask is rather complicated. Why FlamingoMask does like his help once and a while and thanks him for saving Unica and Sagiri, he doesn't like some of CondorMask's motives and his rather blunt and rebellious behaviour. CondorMask also doesn't seem to like FlamingoMask's "goody two-shoes" persona either and thinks he can be rather uptight. Needless to say, they don't get along that well. However they have been shown to put aside their differences when fighting up against their enemies. History Backstory Virtually nothing is known about CondorMask's background at the moment, due to his lack of sharing any info about him before, and he would prefer to keep it unknown. Debut: Flamingo Squadron Eliminated? CondorMask first appeared in RP where he was in his condor form watching over Neo SquidMask trek through the desert. During SkunkMask's and Neo SquidMask's fight; CondorMask then decided to step in. As SkunkMask landed down, CondorMask then appeared to him. CondorMask offered him (SkunkMask) to either flee now or get beaten, to which SkunkMask refused either, so CondorMask then opened fire his Condor Magnums at him, causing SkunkMask to bleed shadows badly. Not wanting to take much more pain, SkunkMask then used Shadow Manifest and fled. Neo SquidMask then went up and talked to CondorMask, asking for his help. CondorMask seemed hesitant at first, but then agreed to do so. Neo SquidMask and CondorMask then arrived at the Unit's location, and fought off ScorpionMask and RaccoonMask together. CondorMask then mainly fought off ScorpionMask, kicking at him and firing around his Condor Magnums at him. ScorpionMask thought that CondorMask was finally someone who could give him a challenge and then the two continued in a blazing battle. While CondorMask managed to do a lot of damage against ScorpionMask, unfortunately RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask then managed to deal heavy critical damage against Unica and Sagiri before then retreating. Neo SquidMask then regrouped everyone else and helped out Unica and Sagiri. The Smoking Condor Neo SquidMask spent that night watching out for Unica and Sagiri, also talking to CondorMask and thinking of potential places of where to fix them. Before he dozed off, he asked CondorMask to keep an eye out for them in case he were to pass out. Upon waking back up, he saw that CondorMask as well as Unica and Sagiri were gone. Fearing the worst, he searched around but to no avail didn't find the three. Believing that CondorMask stole the two, Neo SquidMask went out for a search. However little did Neo SquidMask know, he (CondorMask) had actually taken the two back to his place to fix them up and then return them later. CondorMask went on repairs, doing the best he could. As he went to get a drink and take a quick break however, then Officer Leiman and Neo SquidMask arrived near the warehouse where CondorMask was hiding the Units at, they caught him as he was going to get a drink. Officer Leiman then took the two Shadowbloods to a dark area where they were led into a detective's office which reeked badly. When Neo SquidMask pointed this out, Leiman claimed that he forgot to clean up after himself sometimes and that he got use to the smell. Leiman then turned aways, seemingly going back to make himself some coffee. However as Neo SquidMask and CondorMask then talked it out however, CondorMask then explained to Neo SquidMask that he did technically steal them, only to fix theme however and then return them. CondorMask also stated he didn't have much time left anyhow, but Neo SquidMask rest assured him and then forgave CondorMask, also then freeing him. As Neo SquidMask and CondorMask and then went to Leiman to clear things up, there the two had found many skulls lying on the ground near a room inside. Leiman then revealed his true colors to them, revealing himself to be "PigMask". PigMask then got out his Pig Chainsaw, wanting to kill the two to clear up evidence on him and also for thrills. PigMask then chased the two outside with his Pig Chainsaw, only to which then RaccoonMask and ScorpionMask then appeared. RaccoonMask mainly just observed the fight for monitoring, ScorpionMask joined in on the fight and fought off CondorMask. ScorpionMask then charged at CondorMask, to which CondorMask then flipped out of the ways; ScorpionMask then leaped up and grabbed CondorMask and threw him against a wall. CondorMask was hit and then fired his Condor Magnums against ScorpionMask. ScorpionMask was hit, but then fired out a stream of acid from his tail against CondorMask. CondorMask leaped out of the ways in time, then getting out a cigar and smoking it. Neo SquidMask told him the time was inappropiate for a smoke, but CondorMask actually had a trick up his sleeve. CondorMask then got out another cigar and puffed them both, sending out a huge blast of smoke against ScorpionMask, making his vision all blurry and hard to see. CondorMask then flew up and fired more Condor Magnum rounds against ScorpionMask, to which ScorpionMask then sprayed another round of acid at CondorMask. CondorMask avoided in time and fired out a smoke blast to counter. CondorMask and ScorpionMask would continue on to fight each other, up until ScorpionMask's acid managed to hit down CondorMask finally, making him crash-land. Once CondorMask got back up, he then ran up and began beating down ScorpionMask with his legs, then using his Condor Magnums to blast all around ScorpionMask, inflicting major pain to ScorpionMask. ScorpionMask then unleashed his Wasp form, and the two then took their fight to the skies, where the were engaged in deadly combat. CondorMask and ScorpionMask fought for some more time, up until in the end it ended in a stalemate. ScorpionMask retreated and CondorMask then flew down, regrouping with Neo SquidMask. Neo SquidMask then regrouped with CondorMask and the two then took off. The Frozen Gentleman As PenguinMask got back up and tried to freeze Kurutta and Neo SquidMask, CondorMask then appeared and fired his Condor Magnums at him. CatMask and PenguinMask then regrouped with each other, some Shadelinqs then appear with them. PenguinMask and CatMask then both fired out their ice and sand attacks the four heroes. PenguinMask then hurled some more icicle knives at CondorMask and Kurutta, only then to get hit by Furuka's Firenado. PenguinMask then flew up in the air and fired a freezing ray from his cane, intent on freezing CondorMask, however he ended up missing him as CondorMask kept avoiding him, making him hit the last of his Shadelinqs instead. PenguinMask then continued flying up above, blasting his Penguin Blizzard. However he was then shot down by CondorMask's and Kurutta's attacks, sending him crash-landing. PenguinMask fought off the four heroes some more, before then being hit with all four of the heroes attacks, sending him crashing into many walls, defeating him. As PenguinMask used Shadow Manifest to fade aways from the spot, all of the snow and ice PenguinMask created on the city then melted aways, then also freeing everyone. As Neo SquidMask and Kurutta went to thank CondorMask, he had already taken off by that point. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 1: The Phantom's Warning CondorMask finally got to meet FlamingoMask for the first time in the RP, where he and FlamingoMask didn't seem to get along very well here. However he also partook in luring FiskMask into a trap and beat him up, only then to find out that FiskMask was actually a good guy trying to inform them. After FiskMask told them that the Mecha Galgen Gang had a destructive mecha known as Jumbo Mecha unleashed and were planning to make more copies of it around the world in order to better combat the heroes. FiskMask then told them that he had to leave, as he was worried the Mecha Galgen Gang would find them. FlamingoMask understood and FiskMask then left, as did CondorMask. Mark of the Cobra Pt. 2: Interception CondorMask joined in on the attack within the Mecha Galgen Gang base, opening fire down on many waves of Mecha-Mobsters when they got caught and also buying FlamingoMask and MoleMask sometime to disable the main controls. However then ScorpionMask and SkunkMask appeared, to which CondorMask then fought them off, mainly SkunkMask. CondorMask then opened fire at SkunkMask, gaining SkunkMask's attention. SkunkMask was quick to notice the Mecha Galgen Gang's Factory combusting outside of their area, but didn't care and then fired his Skunk Gas Breath down around. Neo SquidMask then shocked SkunkMask with his tentacles, hurting SkunkMask. Booker also then opened fire at SkunkMask, angering SkunkMask and causing him to get out his chakarams. Booker shot at SkunkMask, only for SkunkMask to deflect the round with one of his chakarams. FlamingoMask and CondorMask then both kicked down SkunkMask, causing him to roll over. Booker then jumped in and drop-kicked SkunkMask in the face, causing him to roll over. SkunkMask and Booker then fought each other for a bit, with SkunkMask using his Skunk Claws against Booker, to which Booker then punched him down. SkunkMask then used his Stink Bomb against Booker, FlamingoMask and CondorMask, making their vision blurry. CondorMask then fought off SkunkMask and ScorpionMask some more, up until the destruction of the base. Just when all seemed well though, CobraMask then arrived... Mark of the Cobra Pt. 3: CobraMask's Great Duel After MoleMask and Neo SquidMask were hit by CobraMask, FlamingoMask and CondorMask then both ran in, with CondorMask firing his Condor Magnums against CobraMask. CobraMask used his Cobra Scepter to deflect the rounds aways. FlamingoMask and CondorMask then both flew up and performed their dives against CobraMask. CobraMask then rushed through at high speed, seemingly going right THROUGH the two's dives and messing them up, making the two crash-land. CobraMask used his shadowy mist breath to confuse them as well, confusing them. FlamingoMask then fired his Flamingo Beam against CobraMask, hitting him....or so it seemed. CobraMask's body then falls over to the ground, seemingly empty. However FlamingoMask's victory is short-lived, as then CobraMask reappears right behind him, then spinning FlamingoMask around and slashing at FlamingoMask's chest, tearing up the front of his jacket and causing him to bleed lots of shadows. Booker then appeared out from his cover, firing at CobraMask. CobraMask used his Cobra Scepter to deflect some bullets; CobraMask then used his Cobra Scepter and fired many Cobra Eye Beams around their area, creating big explosions and engulfing them in them. FlamingoMask created his Flamingo Shield to protect himself, Booker, Neo SquidMask and CondorMask, however then CobraMask then pelted his Cobra Eye Beams against the shield, destroying it. Booker then used his detonator against CobraMask, catching CobraMask off guard. CobraMask was caught in the blast and then leaped up high, smoke coming off of him. As CobraMask landed down he then got out his Cobra Arm Whip and lashed it around, getting faster and faster with each hit. Booker fired his gun against CobraMask's whip arm, doing some damage against him. CobraMask fought back by getting out his Cobra Missiles and then firing them around the Booker, CondorMask, FlamingoMask and Neo SquidMask, sending out a deadly rain of Cobra Missiles down on them. As he was firing however, MoleMask then caught him off-guard and dragged him down underground with him, allowing Booker and FlamingoMask to fire their shots at him as he was being dragged. When MoleMask was finished burying CobraMask underground, MoleMask then got out of the ground and cheered, only for CobraMask to burst out, even more enraged. Booker then detonated CobraMask's area, partially setting CobraMask on fire. CobraMask got tired of this and then used his metal powers, taking control over some fallen constructs from the destroyed Mecha Galgen Gang base, using the metal pieces and letting it rain down on the five. Even as they kept blasting at the raining metal pieces, CobraMask kept taking more and more pieces, intent on slicing them. As they kept destroying some metal parts with their energy attacks, CobraMask then switched it to sweeping them towards the five, hitting them with various metal rods and bars to smack them with. Booker had enough of this however and then leaped up, kicking at CobraMask's face, ceasing his attack. CobraMask then focused back to fighting them all and then got out his fangblades, speeding by and slashing all of them with his fangblades, hitting FlamingoMask the most however. CobraMask then blasted around his Cobra Shadow Mist Breath and then got out his Cobra Arm Whip, sweeping and smacking all five of his opponents around. Neo SquidMask then went into his Supercharged mode to take down CobraMask but CobraMask then used his Cobra Scepter to repulse his attacks, then used his immobilizing ray to use Supercharged Neo SquidMask like a bat and repeatedly smack down MoleMask and CondorMask with him, taking the two out. Following the end of the fight, CondorMask soon woke back up and then retreated by FlamingoMask's and Booker's orders; taking up the unconscious Neo SquidMask and MoleMask with him. SkunkMask's Last Chance WIP Christmas Party CondorMask briefly appeared in the RP where he came over to the Robo Garrison's Christmas party along with Unit 1 Cotton and Unit 5 Brownie. He mainly chilled and laid back, also commenting with IbisMask. After the party was over, he helped clean up the mess. Scare Tactics CondorMask made a brief appearance in the RP, in where he and LobsterMask were one of the few to not go to the haunted house due to them being busy with other stuff. Armored Mecha Gunbot CondorMask later reappeared along with MoleMask and Neo SquidMask near Algona, Iowa where he was seen making some modifications to his ship. When it was reported four monsters were on the lose, CondorMask went into action and got out his mecha, Gunbot. Following the end of the mission, he flew MoleMask and Neo SquidMask elsewhere. My Girlfriend Is A Giant Robot? CondorMask then drove Neo SquidMask to Saga, Japan where he dropped him off and he and MoleMask proceeded to hang out. Around nighttime, CondorMask began to wonder what happened to Neo SquidMask, bright lights then appeared in the city and a giant Akiko appeared. CondorMask then deployed Gunbot and got ready for action. CondorMask/Gunbot did the best he could to combat against Akiko, firing many missiles and Shoulder Cannons against Akiko, but Akiko merely tanked the attacks or avoided them due to her giant size and durability. CondorMask then realized that he appeared to be causing more damage to the city itself than the monster was, so he decided sit it out as then Neo SquidMask arrived to combat against the giant Akiko. Afterwards, CondorMask congratulated Neo SquidMask for saving the day. Abilities & Arsenal * Smoke Manipulation: CondorMask has control over smoke energy. Most notably he can control it's density as well, being able to make it thin or thick, the latter in which he can use it to strangle or grab his foes with. * Condor Magnums: CondorMask's main weapons of choice, CondorMask wields two guns known as the Condor Magnums that he can use for battle. They can deliver powerful and destructive blows against his opponents. * Smoke Ball: CondorMask can coat himself as a giant ball of smoke which he can use to ram or run over his opponents with. * Smoke Streams: CondorMask can also fire out streams of smoke, to either temporarily blind, confuse or trick the enemy. If he chooses to make it's density thicker, they can either punch or blast against it's opponents really hard. * Flight: CondorMask can fly at Mach 10. * Condor Dive: CondorMask can perform a similar dive attack to FlamingoMask, in where he flies up really high and then glows with smoke energy, then rams down and hits his opponent. * Condor Form: CondorMask can transform into an actual condor. * Piloting Skills: CondorMask has excellent piloting skills, being able to drive spaceships, jets and mechas with ease. * Leg-To-Leg Combat: CondorMask can deliver powerful kicks and deadly hits chiefly using his legs. He can also use his hands for combat of course, but mainly relies on his legs. * Technical Skills: CondorMask has some experience of engineering, being able to repair Unica and Sagiri after they were destroyed by ScorpionMask, even upgrading the former as well as fixing Machine G. However he admits his technical skills are limited. * Gunbot: CondorMask has his own mecha which he can use to take to combat when facing against giant foes. It can also transform into his own ship and use to fly around. Weaknesses * Light Energy: CondorMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * CondorMask is largely based off of Gai Yuki/Black Condor from Chojin Sentai Jetman, right down to having the same motif and is also associated with the color black. He also smokes as well. He was also based off of Tobias from Animorphs as he is similarly takes on a more reclusive role. * CondorMask is the second Nocturne to be able to transform into his motif. The first was CatMask. * Originally he had an armored form, but this was scrapped. * He is the second bird themed Nocturne to be part of Flamingo Squadron (sort of). The first was FlamingoMask himself. * He is also overall the fourth bird-themed Nocturne to appear in RP, coming after FlamingoMask, SwanMask and OwlMask. * Unlike the other Nocturne members of Flamingo Squadron, he seems to be unable to size change. * Interestingly both him and FlamingoMask are capable of performing dive attacks. * Originally CondorMask was going to be a villainous character, but he was changed into a more anti-heroic character. * He is the only Flamingo Sqaudron Nocturne who so far has no favorite food. * Originally he was set to debut in Alien Babarue's Crossfire RP, but was pushed back to a later RP. Theme Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Dark Is Not Evil Category:Chaotic Good Category:Anti-Hero Category:Original Characters Category:Flying Characters Category:Mercenaries Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Kaijin Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Mecha Pilots Category:Nocturne Category:Nocturnes with Bird motifs